


My butterfly

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pan è stata cresciuta dai Briefs visto che è rimasta orfana da piccola.Trunks ritorna dopo essere stato in una vacanza studio.Ha partecipato alla challenge: Prompt sotto l'albero di Il giardino di efp. Prompt: Ci credi nei sogni?





	My butterfly

_My butterfly_

Pan accese dei bastoncini di incenso, da essi si alzavano dei fili di fumo. Congiunse le mani e guardò la fotografia in bianco e nera, semicoperta sia dal fumo che dai drappi neri che la circondavano. Ritraevano Gohan intento a sorridere, Videl accanto a lui a sua volta con un’espressione felice e in braccio aveva la figlia neonata. L’odore di incenso punse le narici della moretta, che aveva gli occhi liquidi, ma un sorriso sul volto. Si rialzò in piedi, le ginocchia le dolevano. Si voltò e si allontanò dall’altarino, si massaggiò il petto all’altezza del cuore. Vide Bra all’altezza della porta e la raggiunse.

“Anche oggi li hai pregati?” domandò. Pan annuì, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

“Loro mi proteggono, io lo so” disse. Bra scrollò le spalle.

“Non so proprio come fai a essere sempre così serena” borbottò. Pan le prese la mano nella sua.

“Perché sono stata fortunata. Tua madre mi ha adottato e, anche se burbero, Vegeta è stato un ottimo padre” disse. Bra sospirò e negò con il capo.

“Tu riesci a essere gentile persino con tua nonna. Quella donna è terribile” si lamentò. Pan scoppiò a ridere.

“Su questo hai ragione” ribatté. Lasciò andare la mano di Bra.

“Perché eri qui?” domandò. La migliore amica le sorrise.

“Mio fratello è tornato dalla vacanza studio dell’università e sono convinta che non vedevi l’ora di rivederlo” disse. Pan avvampò e Bra le fece l’occhiolino.

“È in soggiorno. Sta studiando mentre aspetta il pranzo” spiegò. Pan le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Grazie” disse. Corse fuori dalla stanza e percorse il corridoio, scese le scale e raggiunse il piano di sotto. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo i capelli viola del giovane sovrastare una poltrona. Camminando sulle punte dei piedi, cercando di essere silenziosa, raggiunse la poltrona. Si mise davanti al giovane, intento a fissare un libro di testo.

Trunks sfogliò una pagina, i suoi occhi scattarono leggendo le parole minute.

“Che cosa stai studiando?” domandò Pan. Trunks rabbrividì e abbassò il libro.

“Pan, piccola mia, come sei cresciuta!” gridò. Appoggiò il libro sul bracciolo del divano e si alzò in piedi.

“Che bello rivederti” disse. La abbracciò e Pan appoggiò la testa sul suo petto. Il battito cardiaco le accelerò e sentì le orecchie fischiare.

“Mi sei mancato” disse Pan. Trunks la lasciò andare e chinò il capo, il corpo della giovane era minuto, il seno prosperoso faceva contrasto con il ventre piatto. Sentì un leggero calore all’altezza delle orecchie e volse lo sguardo.  
“Ti sei fatta grande” sussurrò. Pan si alzò sulle punte e gli strinse la cravatta che indossava.

“Non sei stato via così tanto” sussurrò.

< È proprio perché ti stai facendo grande che sono scappato da te > pensò Trunks. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

“Parliamo meglio a tavola, va bene? Vorrei prima finire di studiare” mormorò. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

“Certamente” rispose Pan e la voce le tremo. Indietreggiò di un paio di passi e lo vide sedersi nuovamente e recuperò il suo libro. Sbuffò rumorosamente e gli diede le spalle.

< La sua felicità nel rivedermi è durata veramente poco” pensò. Si allontanò e raggiunse l’ingresso. Accarezzò la porta color panna e ci passò le dita. Si girò e osservò il glicine, lo sguardo sulle pagine e l’aria assorta. Proseguì lungo l’ingresso continuando a guardarlo, la luce pallida del sole filtrava dalle finestre. Pan si fermò e si voltò a guardare i fiori violetti di una pianta in vaso e vide una farfalla appoggiata su una delle foglie.

Sgranò gli occhi e si portò le mani alla bocca. Saltellò sul posto e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Trunks” chiamò. Dimenò il braccio e indicò un paio di volte la pianta. Trunks alzò lo sguardo dal libro e batté le palpebre.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò.

“Vieni qui” lo chiamò Pan. Trunks mise il segnalibro e chiuse il tomo, appoggiandoselo sulle gambe accavallate. Inarcò un sopracciglio e la fissò da dietro gli occhiali.

“C’è un insetto?” domandò.

“Sì! No, cioè non proprio” farfugliò Pan. Mise le mani sui fianchi e gonfiò le guance.

“Dai, vieni!” si lamentò. Trunks ridacchiò e scosse il capo, si sporse e appoggiò il libro su un tavolinetto. Si alzò in piedi e percorse il salotto, raggiunse Pan all’ingresso. La giovane indicò la farfalla muovendo su e giù l’indice. Trunks la guardò, gli occhi febbricitanti, le labbra piene piegate in un sorriso, la pelle liscia e le gote accese. Avvampò a sua volta e sentì la gola secca.

“È bellissima” sussurrò. Pan congiunse le mani al petto e osservò le ali candide della farfalla.

“Io amo le farfalle” sussurrò. Trunks si sporse e le mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio.

“Anche io. Decisamente è la più bella che io abbia mai visto” sussurrò. Pan batté le palpebre.

“Dici cose strane” sussurrò. Briefs si voltò e osservò a sua volta la farfalla.

“Si è nascosta in casa perché fuori fa troppo freddo” sussurrò. Si massaggiò il collo un paio di volte. “È fortunata che nel giardino interno abbiamo un piccolo gazebo di vetro dove teniamo proprio delle farfalle. Altrimenti, a girare così in casa liberamente, avrebbe fatto una brutta fine nelle fauci del gatto di mio nonno” borbottò. Pan gli strinse il braccio e lo strattonò.

“Ti prego, salvala” lo supplicò. Trunks si tolse gli occhiali e le sorrise.

“Fidati di me. Non le succederà niente” la rassicurò. Pan lo lasciò andare e si massaggiò una spalla.

“Tu che tipo di insetto pensavi che fosse?” domandò. Trunks attivò la supervelocità e scattò in volo, percorse il corridoio e Pan lo vide scomparire. Socchiuse gli occhi, incrementò la propria aura e con la propria supervista saiyan riuscì a vederlo allontanarsi. Rimase immobile, ascoltando il proprio battito cardiaco. Guardava davanti a sé, osservando ripetutamente con la coda dell’occhio la farfalla.

Trunks riapparve, continuando a mantenere attiva la supervelocità e atterrò davanti a Pan. Lei strinse i pugni trattenendo il respiro.

Trunks, senza sfiorare le ali o il corpo della farfalla, riuscì a chiuderla dentro una scatola di plastica trasparente con dei buchi grandi quanto due capocchie di spillo.

“Non mi hai risposto” brontolò Pan, mentre l’altro disattivava la supervelocità.

Trunks strinse al petto il contenitore e guardò in viso la mora, piegandosi in avanti.

“Credevo fosse un ragno, da piccola mi chiamavi sempre per portarli fuori dalla tua camera” spiegò. Pan incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Non sono più una bambina” rispose alzando leggermente la voce. Trunks ticchettò con la punta della scarpa di vernice nera sul pavimento.

“Lo so, ma mi chiedo se dentro di te ci sia ancora un po’ della bambina con cui sono cresciuto” rispose. Si sporse e le sue iridi azzurre si rifletterono in quelle nere di lei.

“Ci credi nei sogni?” domandò. Pan guardò il contenitore con dentro la piccola farfalla e rialzò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui.

“Sì. Ho un sogno impossibile che desidero ardentemente che si realizzi” ammise. Trunks poggiò le labbra su quelle di lei e Pan ricambiò, chiudendo gli occhi. Trunks si staccò e indietreggiò.

“S-scusa, non so cosa mi sia preso” si giustificò. Pan le sorrise.

“Avevo ragione! Si è appena realizzato!” gridò. Strinse i pugni al petto, il viso completamente vermiglio.

“T-ti piaccio?” chiese Trunks con voce tremante.

“Ti amo” ammise Pan. Abbassò lo sguardo e si fissò le scarpe. “Dovresti portare al sicuro la farfalla” disse. Trunks si piegò e le diede un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.

“Certo, mia farfallina” disse. Saltò all’indietro spiccando il volo e si allontanò.

Pan si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“È il giorno più bello della mia vita” sussurrò.

 


End file.
